Ohio is For Lovers
by Hailey Jade Hunter
Summary: After Camp Green Lake Set SquidZig Slash. Bad at summaries, no bad stuff until chapter two.


**Ohio Is For Lovers**

_Chapter One_

Allow me to re-introduce my self. My name is not what I am, or who I was. Formerly known to the Slash Girls in the Holes section as Calista Angora, I believe that a new beginning is in order. New name, new stories, same feel. A new/old beginning. So forget about what was and feel great about what you're doing now.

x

Genre: Squid/Zig Slash... this means sexual romance people. If you don't like the whole homosexual approach to Holes then don't read it. I didn't FORCE you to click on the title, did I?

Future Plans: I hope to have this wrapped up in about 7 or 8 chapters, but I'll see what happens. In the future, check for an epilouge to Cold For September and a new and improved version of Velocity. Peter Pan stories will be started and posted sometime next week.

Dedication: Calista Angora. R.I.P

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. Louis does. And no, we're not really on a first name basis.

x

Alan started out at the rain, watched it pitter and patter against the cool glass of his new apartment windows.

He liked it the most when it rained.

Maybe because he had been starved of it so long at Camp Green Lake, or maybe because water gave new life to things. Either way, he still liked it.

He tore himself away from the window to finish unpacking the scattered boxes. His wife, Lisa smiled and padded into the room. She was pregnant, with triplets, so her stomach was huge.

"Hey poppa."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and sat down on their water bed. He looked up quickly but didn't say anything, he was too busy tearing open the tens of cardboard boxes. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him, wondering what was going through his head.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... why would you ask that?"

"Well, it's just that ever since we found this place and moved out of New York... you've been awfully quiet. I know it was a quick move, and we're still young, but I want everything to be ready by the time the twins get here."

"No, it's fine..."

It was obvious that he was lying.

The phone rang then, startling them both and Lisa went to go answer it. Alan breathed a sigh of relief.

Ohio just wasn't for him.

x

"Hello?"

"Hey Lisa, Is Squid around?"

"Yeah, hang on Ricky."

"ALAN! RICKY IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

In the next room Alan picked up the phone.

"I got it babe."

"Hey Squid."

"Ah! Zig Zag! I haven't talked to you since we got to this hell hole! How's New York? How are the guys?"

"Cool it, we've got lots of time to talk. I don't know how everyone is, I've been on the road for the past two days. New York was great, but I think Cincinnati is much cleaner... the taxi drivers are alot nicer too."

"What are you talking about? You're in Ohio?"

"Look outside."

x

Ricky pulled to a stop in front of the apartment complex, trying to peer through the upper floor windows. Then, he caught a glimpse of something he missed.

Squid standing in the window, with out a shirt.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE!"

Squid jumped off the balcony and ran down the cement, jumping on Zig Zag. Lisa came slowly down the stairs holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Act your age you fool, you're embarassing me."

They both laughed and hugged each other.

"Then tell me how 20 year old people are supposed to act."

"Shut up smart ass."

"Why don't you two come in for some nice coffee," asked Lisa, "I've got a monsterous craving for some watermelon. Or maybe a nice roast beef sandwhich."

"Squid, she's perfect for you man."

x

"You can so crash out here man, I just gotta pull out the couch. Or you could sleep in the bath tub," Alan smiled and pulled as hard as he could on the rusted spring on the pull out couch, "Shit."

"Why don't you two just sleep in our bed? I was going to stay at my mothers tonight anyways, I've got those stupid classes tomorrow morning anyway."

"They're not stupid," said Squuid, "They're for our babies."

He kissed her stomach and she giggled and pushed him away.

"I'll go get you an extra pillow Ricky."

She walked out of the bedrrom, leaving the two alone.

"Man, I hate it when people call me Ricky."

"You'd better not spoon with me tonight man..."

x

Chapter One... what did you think? Not much slash... correction... not ANY slash... but it should get VERY dirty in the next chapter (haha)... so leave those comments or drop and Instant Message xSandboxHeroinex


End file.
